The Librarian
by mkusenagi2
Summary: Kim Possible is... The Librarian. 11 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

Somewhere in the Big Apple…

Kim Possible sat at her book laden desk studying Assyrian and Egyptian texts while her computer (Wade's parting gift, a maxed out desktop version of her old Kimmunicator.) ran a multilevel search through the world's databases for one treasure…

A piece of knowledge that had eluded her for years.

'Where are you Ron?' she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Ohhh! Mmm. Gotta get some sleep… busy day tomorrow." 'Wonder how Wade's doing these days… can't wait to get back home… this MIST/Columbia U project sucks…' "Sknnkkttzz…"

She fell asleep amongst her papers.

Later…

"RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

"WHA!" "Thump! Fump!" Kim looked at the clock on her desk…

"Ohmigod! I'm late!" she cried as she ran to her bath.

As she ran from her building to her car a set of kindly eyes watched.

So began her greatest adventure…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

Somewhere else in the Big Apple…

A swarthy, slender, muscular, yet wiry, dark haired Hispanic man is meditating…

One with a fractured soul.

In a dark room.

He sat on his tatami mat in front of two small boxes…

Well to say he 'sat' on the mat isn't quite correct…

It's safe to say he levitated over it by an inch…

He felt a presence enter his room.

"Ahem. Ah… I…It's time Don Hernando." A man's voice said… from his wall length mirror!

Don Hernando sat and thought. 'Caramba! How does he do it?' Eyes glacially creaked open…

And beheld a valued friend; a dowdy, stocky balding man. Judson. Head of the Metropolitan Library.

The man that had given him purpose… after his friends had passed.

"I will join you in a second amigo." He purred as he leapt up, flipped in mid-air and summoned his blade from the weapons rack at the other end of the room!

Judson frowned at Hernando. "Will you…" he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Will you hurry, please. Today's the day. Your new assignment's going to be here any moment."

Hernando finished a kata with a flourish and winked at Judson as he said, "I Shall Be Ready, Senor! You Have My Word! As Yamanouchi's Chosen One's Heir!"

"Just be ready to meet your _destiny_." Judson winked out.

'Caramba! Que? Destiny…'

---

Hernando... rushed through his toilet, donned a cobalt silk shirt, jeans and Italian loafers…

Popped 5 floors down in his elevator and rushed to his station…

"'Bout time you showed up. _Boss._"Bonnie Rockwaller growled at her employer as she left the register and went to the back office. 'Cute… all over.' She flipped her feathered hair. 'Must be gay though… he won't look at me…' she sighed as she smoothed her tailored charcoal suit. 'Oh well.' She thought as she went into their offices… That is… she passed through a security system the Pentagon envied…

And sat before her 'desk'. 'To think he designed this…' she lovingly ran her hands over the desk as it adjusted to her ergonomics… as an attentive lover would… "Begin." She commanded. 'Being Don Hernando's #2 has it's perks!' she sat back and mused for a sec. 'Pays well too. His chain of stores are spreading like wildfire… Looks like I'll get to use my Law and Business degrees after all…' A flash of blue. A cup of Vietnamese Gold sat on her desk. "Mmmm." 'At least he knows how to brew my fave.' 'How's he _do_ that?' A list of assignments popped up onscreen. She dove in. 'K would be stunned… I'm an aide to The Library's best agent…' she sat and thought. 'Wow. Guess I'll never get used to it…'

The World's most advanced computer system began to track someone.

Kim Possible.

'!…so K's the new assignment. I know he's kept an eye on her… for Ron's sake…! His promise to him… she's coming here!'

Kim barged into The Don _H_ coffee house that stood across from Columbia U.

2961 Broadway, New York, NY, USA. He shook his head. Gringos. Hernando smiled. 'They're always amazing. To think they rebuilt the City after El Diablo…'

Ginger burst into the shop… and inhaled.

She stood in line… unsure why she decided to come into this shop instead of another Don _H_ near her Park Avenue address…

Hernando looked at her and smiled. 'Truly… she is Magnifico.' Kim walked up and blushed as his blue eyes smiled at her. His pulse quickened… as did hers…

Two souls turned like lodestones…

They stared at each other… Folks grinned. None of the regulars had seen him smile like _that_ before. "Columbian please… with a cinnamon twist." She said as she fiddled through her jeans for change. 'C'mon… he's just a guy…' she peeked at he watched her. 'A Latin Hottie of a guy…'

"No. Allow me, Senora Possible…" Hernando said as he passed the cup to her. "It's an Honor." 'Magnifico.' "Added a splash of Peruvian honey…"

They blushed. Folks grinned.

A soul began to knit…

Two actually.

-

Bonnie couldn't resist…

She told the computer to run searches on various items on her list and…

… burst into the shop. "Hey! We're running a business here!"

Ice And Jade snapped over to her…

"B?" Kim breathed.

"Hi K." she smiled as she waved over a server to take Hernando's station and pulled him out from behind the register. 'Figures… might as well be a sport about it…' The Gods of Chance decided to smile on her…

"Bonnie?" she was shocked. Kim hugged her…

To their mutual surprise!

Bonnie squeezed and stood back. "Lookin' good K. For a bookworm… congrats on your new degree…" Bonnie mock thought… "What is it… 21?"

"uh a little higher… I just like to learn…" she shyly looked at Hernando. "Who's your friend?"

Bonnie looked at Hernando, "Him? Oh he's nobody… just my boss… and the guy that owns the whole enchilada… Don Hernando." She glanced at him. 'He's _never_ been this quiet before!' she kicked him, causing Kim to giggle.

He scraped the floor as he bowed. "Pardon, Senora. It is an Honor to meet The Famous Kim Possible… I must confess… He did not do you justice when he told me about you… before he disappeared…" 'Estupido!' "Truly you are a vision of lovliness… perhaps one day… we could share a meal…"

Kim was speechless… ever since she'd retired and dove into school… she'd not had time for or been approached…

'Til now!

"uh. Heh. Wait!" her eyes narrowed. "You knew him? Ron?" 'YES!'

"Si… And Rufus. We studied with Sensei." Sadness.

Kim's watch alarm beeped. "OH! Crap! Gotta go!" 'I am sooo gone…'

"Senora." A fleck of pasteboard popped into her hand. "Call Me. It would be an Honor."

She nodded before she dashed through traffic towards the Colombia U Engineering Museum…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2  
The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

She ran into the Engineering Museum humming an O Boy's tune. Kim popped into the mailroom to collect her assignments…! 'That's weird. Usually Prof Harris dumps his crap on me.' She paused long enough to take a pull from her cooling coffee… 'Mmmm. Kinda like Ron's. Guess he did know him…' she thought about her old team. 'Wade's disappeared too. Got a good job his mom said… I know it's in the private sector 'cause Betty would have hinted otherwise…' She shrugged it off and made her way to the main lobby… 'Still… it was nice seeing Bonnie again… I wonder if she and Hernando are an item? (drool!)' she steeled herself. 'Well it's time to deal with Prof Creepy and his grabby hands… maybe I'll get lucky today…'

She made her way to the Main Lobby.

-

Meanwhile…

Professor Harris stood before the Academic Board. He was of slight build, bespectacled, conservative cut to his graying blond locks.

They were backlit. Harris felt like he was in The Star Chamber.

"What you're asking… could bring about several 'unforeseen' circumstances…" The Dean of Engineering, a steely haired man said. "Ms Possible is an asset we can't afford to lose. Has she impeded your progress?"

"No Sir." Harris said. "She's been a great asset, but it's clear to me her talents are wasted… here. As I speak she's working on her twenty third degree…"

There was a noticeable rumble in the room.

"We are doing her and ourselves a great disservice… Ms Possible's slot could be used by someone worthy… an underprivileged student… perhaps." Harris pleaded.

"My colleague is right." the Dean of Medicine, a salt and peppered brunette said. "Her mother's retired, yet she has _considerable_ clout in the Medical community… Not to mention what Kim's done for the World." She leaned forward. "You'd better have something good to offer. MIST has the President's ear."

Harris pulled out an envelop. "My friends. I have here several letters from the Egyptian, Saudi, and other states throughout the Middle East… opening their doors and coffers to us…"

A dark look passed through the Dean of Medicine. "I won't be a party to this." She growled as she looked at her colleagues. 'Greedy bastards!'

She left.

"All in favor say…"

-

Kim sauntered through the exhibit…

Dressed in Pith helmet and matching jacket. Somewhere along the way she'd found them…

She stared in wonderment… at the masterpiece before her… then entered.

Her mind collated the similarities and divergences between the old Masonic architecture and the modern attempts to blend the two…

"I can't get this." A student said as he studied the glyphs before him.

"Of course not." She smugly said as she smoothly switched gears. "There's more to this language than you think… You have to absorb the whole of it…" she said as she leaned over him and pointed. "See? Right here you have variants that are similar to a Khemedian patois… blending with Third and Fourth Dynasty dialects." She blew a fiery lock out of her face as she stood. "It says that with this monument we can summon the powers of the Gods…" The student, having learned that Kim was usually right, furiously scribbled.

The others rolled their eyes. "I'm Kim Possible." One girl sniped under her breath. Several giggled. "I can do anything… Including being a crashing bore…"

Kim, oblivious to her resentful classmates began to walk around the Central Chamber… "Simply amazing…" her eyes burned with the joy of hard earned knowledge…

"If one of these stones is out of alignment by just one inch… it would come tumbling down… Until recently this was the world's tallest structure… Each join perfectly squared and balanced."

She paused theatrically… tore off her helmet… dipped a hanky in a basin… dabbed her face… and strode out into the sunlight…

"A 'Primitive' culture… with a building code better than ours… driven by the Gods to achieve the Impossible…"

She turned and faced the Great Pyramid.

"My friends… I give you… One of the Original Seven Wonders of The World!"

A janitor pushed a mop bucket net to her. "Uh yeah. You'se know som'tin 'bout a spill?"

Kim frowned as she crashed back to Earth. "Yeah. It's over there… to the right…"

-

The time had come…

Finally all of their efforts had paid off…

They hoisted and maneuvered the capstone into place…

"WRANGG!" The scale model was complete.

"BOOYAH!" Kim cried. She ran about trying to high five her fellow students…

They shied away…

"I want to thank you all for your efforts… Our hard work has paid off handsomely… We will be the first to have an accurate model of the Great Pyramid… and with it we shall be able to see what kind of energies flowed through this structure. Thank you all." The students scurried to their tasks.

"Kim." It was Professor Harris. "We need to talk."

'Uh oh.' "Yes Sir." She didn't like the look in his eyes… Ron would have said he was 500 miles of Bad Road… "Uh Sir… I was thinking… that you're not using me to my full poten…"

"Kim, how many degrees do you have?" he asked.

She blushed. "Uh… a few. Why?"

"You have 22. 12 BA's, 6 MA's, 4 PhDs. 22." He glared at her, jealous of her gifts.

"Eh heh. I think so… I hadn't checked. Heh." She sheepishly said.

"Your talents are wasted here." He handed her a slip of paper… She read it and blanched. "Congratulations, on receiving your 23rd degree."

"Please Sir. No. Don't DO this. I need this…" she sobbed. "How am I supposed to face MIST's Board… I won't be able to use my inheritance… Nana was counting on me… I'll be out for 6 months… YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Kim. You haven't even bonded with members of this class… no one likes you… they're intimidated by you…"

"Oh No?" she waved at a student in a sweater dusting a frieze. "Hi… Sweater Guy…"

"Asshole." He shot back.

"You see… It's out of my hands… the Board looked over your work… and realizing you have completed enough assignments for at least two more MA's… have decided to give you a PhD in Egyptology…"

"Khemedians…" she growled. Emerald Fury.

"I beg your pardon?" he growled back. Sweat ran down his spine. He remembered when he'd tried to cop a feel…

She leaned into his space. "If you're going to call them something… show some respect by saying _their_ name for themselves. Khemedians… ergo Khemedology."

"Be that as it may, your slot's been given to one less fortunate. It's a Big, Bad World out there Kim. You need to get some experience…"

He grasped her shoulders, spun her around, and marched her towards the exit…

"Get your hands off me." She hissed as he squeezed her shoulders…

He flew… 12'.

A pair of kindly eyes laughed as they watched from the balcony above…

-

Kim came home…

'Man! What a day! At least I got a lick in.'tiny grin' a telling one too!' she was in shock. Her apartment was clean…

A note was tacked to the wall…

'Hi sweetie.

I just moved into the penthouse.

Love  
Mom.

PS: I saved your project on your computer  
before it was moved. I didn't peek.'

'Rrrgh! Mom!' she marched to the elevator and went to the penthouse of the brownstone complex…

Post Modern… in the lobby.

Everywhere.

She walked to the door and knocked…

Only to stumble through as Anne popped it open!

"Sorry Sweetie!" Anne gushed as she steadied her frustrated daughter. She stood before Kim dressed in a cream linen blouse, black silk slacks, and heels.

Kim was shell shocked.

Her mother had gone all out to decorate her condo in Post Modern. She stomped through 'til…! Kim stood before her room.

_Her_ room. Anne had transplanted her belongings into one of the master bedrooms… perfectly.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Anne hugged herself. "Your dad… left me for that Porter… bitch… and the boys have their own lives now…"

A tear ran. "And Ron's still missing…" Kim slid to the floor, huddling in the doorway. She looked at her Mom. Heart breaking. "It's… ok Mom. I won't quit…" she reached up and sat Anne next to her. "I know it sounds weird… but I know he's alive… Somehow."

Anne, sensing something was wrong, stared at her daughter. "Kimmie? What's wrong?"

"I got kicked off the MIST/Columbia U project today, Mom. They gave me another PhD… Politics."

Anne frowned. "I'll call MIST's President… We'll fight this…"

"No." Kim looked at her Mother. "It's ok. I'll just have to find a job." She grinned. "How hard could that be?"

"What?" Anne smiled, she knew that look.

"nothing…" Kim blushed.

"A man kind of nothing?" Kim turned deep red.

"Yeah… I met Don Hernando… Bonnie works for him…" she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Bonnie?" Anne's face darkened.

"Yeah. She was cool about it." Kim looked at Anne. "He knew Ron. Now that I've 'graduated', I'll be able to concentrate on finding him…"

"Kimmie. I know you love Ron… But maybe it's time to…" Anne hugged her daughter to her.

"No." She looked into Anne's eyes. "I love him Mom. It's my fault that we broke up… I won't rest 'til I find him." She shrugged free. "I… gotta check my search results…" they rose.

"Kimmie. Remember." She took her daughter's hand. "You forgot something Ron always knew…" She placed her fingers on Kim's brow… "The things worth living for aren't here…" Anne's fingers trailed to Kim's heart. "But here."

Anne left.

Kim sat in her room…

And cried.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

After Kim had pulled herself together… she stared sightlessly at the screen…

Anne knocked…

"Come in." she husked.

Anne sat on Kim's bed. "Sweetie… I'm sorry… it's just that…"

"I know Mom." Kim picked up several volumes. "Plato. Aristotle. Rimbaud. They speak to me…" Passion flared. "To others they're dry…" she frowned. "subjects… but to me…"

"It's ok to listen Dear… as long as they don't tell you to 'Take Over The World.'" She winked.

Kim grinned.

"Kimmie. Just remember… Your Father 'may he rot' and I still love you…"

"I know Mom." She said; troubled by the fact she'd seen it coming and wasn't worried…

-

Kim rose from a tortured sleep thinking about what she'd found out…

Yamanouchi… burned to the ground… from a terrorist attack against the scions and daughters of the World Elite.

The only survivor was… A man named Hernando. A photo showed it was Don Hernando of Don _H_ fame.

For some reason the program had ignored the parameters she'd set… and had tracked his career…

A Rags to Riches story… He attributed his success to what he'd learned from friends 'that were no longer with us'… His _estimated_ worth was in the billions.

Estimated because he privately owned the whole enchilada, yet he let his managers and employees quietly share in the profits.

Worldwide he was known as a philanthropist par excellance…

She began to smile… He reminded her of Ron… of how pure he was…

He was also known as a man that didn't tolerate injustice…

Several international hotspots had cooled… after he'd arrived.

A pattern had developed… one that teased her… _something_.

After graduation… She and Ron had drifted apart… soon it had become a serious rift… in certain ways.

She'd become obsessed with knowledge… all forms… it was Divine Music to her growing intellect…

Ron had changed too…

The Girl That Could Do Anything had stiff competition… From her ne'er do well Beau.

Ron had begun to mature in frightening ways… he got straight A's in college… he also began to take missions for DoD… and the Company… In four years he'd completed enough work where MIST… MIST had given him two Phd's… in Physics!

_Kim was intimidated_… though she loved him.

She'd become more laid back… and had become enamored with learning… While Ron had become the 'goto' guy for the Community… when Nan died and left her estate to Kim only on the condition she'd make something of herself besides an adventurer… she took the bait.

There was one catch…

The estate would convert into a charity once _she'd_ declared herself fully graduated…

Or someone else did. Period.

She'd been able to skate by with the excuse that she'd not found her Passion. Her raison d'etre…

One Day…

Ron decided to leave for Yamanouchi… it was an opportunity to refine his Ninpo skills… and the perfect cover for a mission…

Someone had subverted some of the ninja… they had access to large sums of cash… and data…

Every agent sent in hadn't returned.

They'd fought. He'd accused her of 'forgetting who she was' and stomped out.

She'd cried for days… despite this setback she'd completed the ground work for several degrees.

Months later… Betty had appeared on her doorstep… to tell her the news.

She told her she'd known he wasn't dead… she didn't know _how_… but she did. Betty gave her a forgiving smile and left.

Anne tried to comfort Kim… despite _her_ problems…

Now… that Kim was kicked out… she had to find a job.

-

'(sigh.) Guess I'll take a look at the want ads… if nothing else maybe B can hook me up.' she thought as she stood under the shower. 'I've got an MBA… that should be good for something…' The spray prickled her skin with moist heat as she relaxed… thinking about what she'd missed out on… trying to figure out where she'd gone wrong…

She turned off the shower, toweled off, and got ready for her 'big day'.

Kim bustled into her room and knocked over a box Anne had placed near the door…

"Aaaah!" she cried as several items spilled out…

Ron's items…

She scooped them back into the box… except for one…

His Fearless Ferret pin.

She'd been proud of him that day… he got to stand up… even for her.

Tears…

She dashed out… and soon found herself in Don Hernando's…

-

Anne was taking in the sights…

She'd dashed into Sak's… checked out several outfits… and made some purchases.

Now she was outside… trying to hail a cab…

'Damnit!' she thought as another dashed by…

A Mercedes Javelin Coupe pulled up… the passenger window opened…

"Need a hand?" asked a familiar voice.

Anne leaned down… and was shocked! 'Hmmm. This might be what Kimmie needs… at least 'til she knows what happened to Ron…' "Why Thank You!" she gushed as the rear door popped open, and she tossed her items inside.

"How's Kim these days…?" he asked.

"She's fine…" Anne said as they merged into traffic.

-

"Boss. She's back." Bonnie said as she monitored the Master console.

He was absorbed… studying reports to figure out how Kim impinged on his path… his 'destiny'. "hmmm? Who?" 'Que?'

"Kim Possible…" Bonnie thwacked him with a ball of paper. "Y'know. The girl you ignored me for…" she gave him a grin.

Don Hernando gave her a measured look… taking in her curves… draped in Scarlet and Black… "Chica…" he stood, crossed to her… hugged her, kissed her forehead. "Someone is out there for you. The heart Knows what it knows…" she hugged him tight. "I'm sorry."

'So am I…' "'sniff' it's ok. K always did have her pick… even Ron… he was everything my guys _weren't_…" she released him.

He looked at her for a minute… and smiled.

"'sniff!' What?"

He struck a heroic pose. "I swear to you… Mi _Hermana_… I shall not rest 'til I find one suited for one such as you!"

She couldn't help herself… laughter burst forth. "Will you just GO? … Get out of here… it's obvious to me that she's come here seeking your help!"

He dashed out… with _that smile_ on his lips.

-

Kim sat entranced as Hernando made Spanish Coffee for her… (to make her feel 'more at home'.)

He wet the rim of her cup with Rum…

Dipped it in Cinnamon Sugar…

Gently placed it on a saucer and slowly filled it…

Took a Spatulate Rod of Crystal…

Slowly poured a thin layer of Rum on top…

Lit It! "BOOSH!" to thunderous applause…

Quenched the flames with a saucer…

Sprayed a dollop of Cream…

And placed a Cherry on top with a wink… to which she blushed.

"Please. Senora Possible. Do me the humble honor." He said as he silently placed it before her with a flourish.

Everyone held their breath…

She lifted the cup…

Savored the aroma…

Took a sip…

Felt it _sing_ on her taste buds…

And Said…

"Magnifico. Truly." She paused. "Only one other… could do as well."

A dark look crossed his face as he sat next to her. "Si. Mi Amigo."

"How… you knew him…" "Si. That night… he saved me. He taught me what he'd learned from one he considered in many ways… Sensei's superior… You."

Her jaw fell. He gently caressed it shut… she leaned into his touch… Her eyes shot open! "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He gently waved her anxieties away… "De Nada… We were attacked… they killed Sensei and Rufus… he fought them off, killed Monkey Fist for his treachery… dragged me to safety… before he disappeared…" a strange looked covered his face… "He gave me this…" his eyes flared with blue fire. "He said it belonged to one more worthy…" he wept…

As did she…

He made a flourish… and two hankies popped out of his hands. "Mi Hermano… would not like to see you cry… Senora… For he loved you so."

Kim pulled herself together as Hernando glared at his patrons… who pointedly ignored Kim's moment of weakness.

"So. What brings you here Senora?"

"Kim." She said with a spark in her eye.

"Kim."

"I need a job." She said.

"I… will ask around." He threw a PDP at her! "There is no place for you here… however… if you need a sponsor… I will be glad to help…"

Kim felt a flash of anger… then sighed… "I understand."

He rose. "I am sorry. There are matters I must attend to. Do you 'play' with your Wushu?"

"Uh… a bit. Why?" she asked, grinning.

"Perhaps one day… we could spar. Win or lose. I will cook the meal."

"Deal." She blushed. Something about this man… warmed her… in ways Ron couldn't.

"Hasta lluego." He kissed her cheek.

"uh. yeah… bye…" she dashed out.

-

Kim sat at home quietly grinding her teeth… as she stared at her Mom's… _choice!_

She pulled herself together. "Heh. Long time, No see… Josh."

Josh Mankey lounged on the couch across from Kim. "Sooo…" 'Dear God. She's gorgeous… 23 degrees… how the heck am I supposed to…'

"So what brings you here to the Big Apple?" she asked. Hissed more like.

"Uh… well. I hit it big in the Art community…" 'plebe' "What?" 'nothing…' "Went back to school… and got a degree in Social Work… uh to uh…" he shrank in her eyes… "give something back?"

"Oh. That's nice. I just completed my 23rd degree…" Josh looked at her.

"What's happened to you Kim? You were so full of life… Ready to Take On The World… You even _saved it!_ … Now look at you… you're a nerd…"

Anne stepped in… saw the look in Kim's eyes and stepped out.

"So what's wrong with learning? I Like To Learn! IS THAT A CRIME?" she screamed.

"No." he watched her. "You're a Professional Student now… when years ago you were the Teacher."

She sat back… shocked to her core.

"Kim… you taught me to share what I've _learned_… with those less fortunate… that are _looking_… To make the World a better place… Even Ron knew thaSMACK!"

His head rang with the blow. She leaned over him… Murder in her eyes.

"Don't You _EVER_… say his name… get out… don't ever come back…" she stomped out glaring at Anne as she grabbed her mail and ran to her room…

-

"I'm sorry Josh. Kimmie's…" 'Maybe this is what she needs…'

"Anne. It's ok. I hope she does find him someday…" he rubbed his jaw as he left. "Man! She packs a wollop."

-

Kim got up two hours before Dawn…

Crept through the condo… to the gym…

And began her old routine…

She soaked for two hours…

Ate some fruit…

And dug into the Paper…

'How can this be so hard?' she thought as she tried to find something that would _fit_.

She suddenly stood… and feathered through Gray's Anatomy… then threw it in frustration at her bookshelf…

The shelf teetered… volumes thudded against her…

Her mail… that she'd forgot about cascaded…

One envelop… gently landed at her feet.

It was plain white with gold piping on the borders…

It was personally addressed to her. Her eyes caressed the calligraphy. Eyes drawn to the Wheel-like symbol in the left corner…

The return Address was… The Metropolitan Library.

She opened the envelop…

'!' she thought as it sang a melody as gold script burned across the white vellum…

"Your Presence is required to interview for the position of The Librarian." The letter sang.

Kim was flabbergasted.

"_Don't_ be _late_." It added in a persnickety manner.

"How… Who… Uh…" she stared at the letter. "Wow." 'How'd you _do that?_'

Something clicked.

She ran out, "MOM!" glee was writ across her face. "I got an Interview!"

Anne popped out of the kitchen. "That's nice Dear… What's the job?"

Kim's smile faded a bit. "uh… It's a uh… for a librarian position."

"I see."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2  
The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

She stood at the base of the ornate stair… Dressed in Cream... marveling at the architecture as she tried to ignore… her increasing trepidation. Something about the building nagged at her… the way it looked… the blending of _Ancient_ with Modern…

"I've never been treated so horribly in my life…" a woman hissed as she leap't off the last step… and ran.

"Well it's about time you were. Next!" was heard… as if the woman making the remark was right around the corner.

The line moved up the winding stair.

"What a bitch!" a man growled as he angrily stomped down.

"That's another species… _yours_." Kim smirked. The line moved up.

She noticed that everyone had their own invitation… several in languages she knew…

Many scoffed when they saw her… their opinions visible on their faces. _Adventurer… Go Home_.

Kim looked at the floor… face burning as she shuffled through her folio. She wished Ron were here… he was too weird to be intimidated by these people… and… she had to admit courageous… totally in his own way…

Ron had never been intimidated much by another's station in life. When they'd got after Camille Leon… he'd stood up for her to Sperlucci… and said she was beautiful.

She smiled, basking in the memory… until… "NEXT!" came a shriek.

God! She was ten steps away…! Someone tapped her shoulder. To her left!

Don Hernando! He took her hand and placed a small cup in it. "For luck. Drink Chica. You will do well. I _feel_ it."

She took a sip. He'd made her a small cup of her favorite coffee… at perfect temperature.

Kim gulped it down and gave the cup back to Hernando. "Good Luck Chica."

She blushed… looked at the floor, looked up…

He was… go…"NEXT!" Kim jumped, startled by the fact she was at the head of the line!

She caved, began to turn away…

"I thought 'Anything's Possible for a _Possible_'?" she heard scathing disdain burning as the woman said her name.

Kim bristled.

"Where Do You Think You Are Going?" she heard. "Get _In_ Here!"

Kim marched to her Certain Doom…

-

She walked into a huge chamber… reminiscent of Louis The Sun King… at times…

A woman sat behind a desk. Ice Blonde. Imperious. Navy and Tan. She gave her a perfunctory glance. Blue Diamond Blades pierced Kim. "I will tell you now. We have no place for adventurers here."

"Yes Ma'am." Kim sat. Thoroughly intimidated.

Ice.

A Pause.

"What makes you think you could be The Librarian?" she snapped.

She sat before this woman… and began to speak… "Uh… I'm thoroughly versed in several subjects… Well read. Heh. Ahem. … I can cross reference anything you need… I'm fully conversant with the Library of Congress… and have full diplomatic access to several biblioteques around the World… as an UN Goodwill Ambassador…" she shrank.

She sniffed. "Several others can do that… _even better than you can_. Stop wasting my time Ms Possible and answer my question. 'What Makes You Think _You're_ '_The Librarian_'?"

Kim sat as the storm passed over her… and thought of the one person that had _always_ believed in her… and what he'd said of her skills.

_Something clicked_. The same thing that told her this job was a _perfect fit_.

Things slid into place. She began to speak.

Kim grinned. The woman sat back… for reasons of her own. "Ok. You have Mono, like cats, are recently divorced, and broke your nose when you were… uh… four or five…"

The blonde quietly gasped. Not quietly enough. Kim heard. Her confidence grew… as did… her gift. "Explain." The blonde hissed.

"You have cat hair on your tunic. Himalayan, tortoiseshell, orange tabby." She gestured towards the woman's throat. "The parajugular lymphatics in your throat are swollen… and your eyelids are slightly distended; a clear sign of mono… your ring finger's indentation's… 2/3rds faded… a sign that you're recently divorced… especially since you take pleasure in projecting your insecurity as bravado onto those you feel are inferior to you… plastic surgeons gave you a terminal paralaterus scar, given during certain extensive sinus procedures…"

"I was five." She sniffed.

"Oh." 'Well I've done it now… guess I could get a job at Bueno Nacho…'

They sat… and stared at each other.

For Eons.

-

"WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN KNOWLEDGE?" a voice boomed.

Kim shook in her seat as she considered. "Who's that?"

"Just answer the question."

Kim sat… and thought about Ron. What her mother had said about him… "Uh…" She placed her fingers on her brow… "The things worth living for aren't here…" Kim's fingers trailed to her heart. "But here."

The blonde sat… speechless. Stone still. Then… She picked up the phone beside her… "Tell everyone to go home. The Interviews are over."

Kim allowed herself a tiny smile… then swept it off her face as the woman looked her over. "I'm Charlene. You have a six month period…" she glared at Kim harder than Miss Hatchet had ever done in Library Lockup. "I enforce the rules here… keep track of your receipts… don't Screw Up… and you'll be The Librarian."

"Yes Ma'am." 'grrrrr.'

A cloud of Light appeared as a man walked in… from… somewhere. He was dowdy, strong, and patient. A laugh was hidden inside. He looked like one of her Dad's favorite comedians Bob Newsomething… kinda.

He made her smile. He winked.

"Um Sir…? Could you tell me what I did right? I need to know… so uh I'll do better… when I apply for another job…"

He grinned at Charlene's shock. "Ms Possible. There won't be a next time." 'oh boy. Why don't I like the soun…' "You're about to live up to your Destiny, Kim. What you've _always_ trained for." he said as he wrapped a fatherly arm around her shoulders and guided her. "Let's take a look at where you'll be working…"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

They stood before a tall case filled with classics…

Armed guards stood to their right and left…

'What have I got myself into?' Kim thought as they stood there. 'These guys remind me of Betty's Gorgon SpecOps units… but _lots_ nastier.' "Uhhh… isn't this a bit… harsh for a few books?"

"Kim. There's a very good reason for this security. As you'll soon see." He turned to look her in the eye. "I'm Judson."

"Oh. Right. Thanks."

He turned towards the bookshelf before them and looked askance at Kim. "ahem. … 'If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended…'" Judson said with a smile.

"'That you have but slumbered here, whilst these visions did appear'" Kim replied as she scanned the shelves… and found what she was looking for. "'A Midsummer's Night Dream', one of my favorites!" she reached up and tugged the book out by the top of its spine…

It flipped down… then popped back!

A whir was heard as…

The bookcase slid into the wall and split open.

She saw an elevator with two interlocks sitting inside an enclosure.

Two more guards appeared inside the enclosure, stepped forward, and slid two keys into locks on opposite sides of the door…

A puzzled Kim looked at Judson. "Uh… Isn't this setup used by NORAD?"

"Of course." Judson smiled. "Where do you think they got the idea?" He nodded to the two guards.

They turned the keys simultaneously…

The elevator popped open…

It looked like your typical Govt issue underground elevator… complete with frosted Lexan corner panels.

They entered, with the guards flanking them.

Kim and Judson faced forward. The car dropped into the Earth. Bars of light sped by the Lexan… For some reason she couldn't fathom… she'd gone into Mission Mode… if only R…

The elevator came to a stop.

Judson placed his hand on a section of elevator wall next to the door. It lit.

The doors popped open.

They walked out…

A vista of Majesty and Mystery spread before her…

Items were arrayed before her…

The vista… was quietly magnificent for some reason… and extended as far as she could see…

Judson nodded to the guards, who promptly left.

Kim stood before it…

The Library… and was amazed.

"Welcome to The Library, Kim. _You_ are the Steward of the Treasures you now see before you…"

Kim stared. "wow. Uh…who me? Wow." 'no way…'

She turned to Judson, who nodded. "Everything you see before you is real. Shall we?" he asked before walking down the steps.

Kim followed… entranced by what she saw before her in the display to her left… "Nice replica… of The Ark." Her hand rose to touch it.

"hrm. It…it's not a replica." Kim turned her head… eyes wide. She was in shock… from standing _this_ close to… The Ark. Rather, _THE ARK OF THE COVENANT_. "It carries a High voltage… High enough to kill. In the old days they called it being 'Smote Down'." She jerked back as her hair began to gather a charge…

Judson smiled as she fussed with her hair. They walked further into the collection…

"This is… amazing…" she cried as they walked up to The Mona Lisa. Kim stared at Judson. "Y…you didn't think we'd let the original hang in The Louvre, did you?" he smiled. "Da Vinci was such a beatnik…" he openly smiled at her. "I liked your 3rd grade paper on his style versus Picasso…"

Despite herself Kim smiled. Judson walked further into the collection…

"ohhhmmm…" she heard to her left as she walked by a display. She looked at it… curiosity piqued.

On a red cushion sat a silver box… of intricate Grecian design… it grabbed her eyes and soul. She reached out and ran a finger along its surface…

She teased it open…

A face writhed inside… several… did. An angelic face came forward. Kim smiled… it lunged at her…

"slam." Her bugged eyes fell on Judson as the spell was broken. "T…this box was once given to a girl named Pandora." He quietly said. "She opened it… and evil ruled the Earth for a Thousand Years… It's best not to repeat that mistake."

"Uh yes Sir." She looked around… "This is… Impossible!"

"Kim may I see your Kimmunicator?" Judson asked. He held the item and pointed to it. "Impossible… cellphones… until recently… totally impossible… especially your Kimmunicator. You talk in here… and someone hears you over there… fifty years ago this would be a Library item…"

"Oh."

They resumed their tour. A sheepish Kim followed behind…

Sheepish until…

Two things popped up in a section of the Library.

She and Judson were having an animated discussion about the effect Science has on humanity when she saw two things…

A bin of Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducers.

"We've been collecting these items from the World's governments for a while now." Judson smirked at Kim's uncomfortable memory.

She hurried by…

And almost ran into…

"Ah. I see you found it. The reason… you and Ron changed." Judson solemnly said.

She walked around it as he told the tale.

"When you, Ron, and Rufus went to that installation that day… you were exposed to this device's radiation… parts of your personalities were moved about… a delayed reaction set in later… one that enhanced what was already there… in both of you… permanently, and non-toxically." He said as he ran a hand over…

Project Phoebus.

"We confiscated it… a bit late." He added as a stunned Kim stared at him. "I'm sorry."

She was speechless.

Due to this machine… she and Ron were… had been unknowingly 'kicked up the ladder'…

Now she had an answer as to why she was _different_… why _they_ were.

The World had believed Ron was a goof, and a fraud then because Rufus had covered for him.

_Now she knew better_.

"We'd hoped you were… positively affected…" he said, ignoring her bitter anger. "We… Uh… watched you for a while… just like we watch others with gifts… like Team Go… we only intervene when there's a _problem_…"

"Stewards." She said… _sooo_ angrily.

"Yes. Shego and Drakken _weren't_ a problem… The World has Team Possible. Drakken's no more. The World Court executed him. Shego's in custody of a sort… adjusted."

"Had. Had Team Possible."

"If you say so." He looked at her. "You were chosen because you _are_ the best. _You earned the right to be here_."

"Ok. I'll let this go… for now." 'I HAVE changed… I should be kicking his ass like the old days… LOOK at me…' She peered at Judson. "You know. Ron."

"Trust me Kim. It's best if… w…when you find out on your own." He walked over to a bomb.

Fat Man.

"This is the original prototype."

Kim's eyes ran over it. Anger forgotten… Her blood ran cold. "We tried to delay things so we could get Japan to sue for peace… our emissaries were murdered… you know the end results." He walked up to another display.

It held two devices. A generator and a futuristic looking rifle… futuristic for the early 1900's…

Kim read the placard. "No WAY!" she cried as she picked up the rifle.

Then she shook. "Don't worry. It's powerless. Really."

"Tesla's Ray!" she said.

"Tunguska." He replied.

She gently placed it back in its cradle. A bit Green she was.

Judson sadly smiled at her.

"Kim… this section's The Library of Unknown Sciences. Just like you we've done our best to save the World. Several times in the past we've had to save it from those who did… or didn't mean well."

"I… see."

-

They walked into another section…

They walked by the Golden Fleece…

The Goose That Lay Golden Eggs…

King Midas…

And others…

Such as The Unicorn…

And…

A Serpent was twined about a branch… hanging over an apple.

It had two bites.

"Is that…?" Kim asked.

"Oh. That's just an apple I left there today." Judson grabbed and bit the apple before setting it back on the cushion.

"Oh." She said losing interest and moving on. The Apple healed…

Kim's eyes lit up as they fell on another item!

Before them stood a sword in stone.

She spun toward Judson. "IS it?"

"Yes. Try it."

Kim walked up to Excalibur, placed her hand on the hilt, and backed off.

"I'm NOT worthy." She thought about what she'd seen as she walked away from the Sword. "This place IS the coolest! Wait 'til I tell MoAH!" Excalibur had flown to her throat.

"It's true that your Mother has a high clearance… Yet… you can't tell _anyone_ about this… only The Librarians know about this place and its secrets. You'll like Kim… Really." This last said to Excalibur.

The Sword backed off, hovered, then slid itself into the Stone.

Kim didn't know how… but it was watching her.

And Waiting.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

Despite herself… and Charlene's disapproving gaze… Kim soon found herself romping around the Library like a kid in the Ultimate Candy Store…

She pored over tomes and relics deemed as Legendary or downright Fairy Tales…

Discovered that there were alternate realms… and there were means to reach them.

…

But the absolute best was when she discovered she was allowed to examine artifacts…

Well it was cool most of the time.

Kim looked at a coffin that was ornately carved. The placard said… Nosferatu.

She… _had_ to know.

She looked around.

Kim gingerly pushed the lid up…

Looked down…

And beheld a horror.

"Slam!" the lid sealed as she leaped back. "He was hard to keep up with… and to put down. We let Stoker write his 'novel' as a thanks for his help." Judson said from her right. "Just don't nick yourself on those fangs… it would be a shame."

"Uh… heh. Right.' She squeaked before scurrying off…

-

Kim was wandering through the Unknown Sciences section thinking about Phoebus, 'Whoda thought that an overgrown 'hairdryer' could cause so much…!' her eyes lit on a shiny object.

She grinned when she read the placard…

"Coolio!" she said as she turned it on.

-

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she flew through the Library barely holding onto a jetpack…

"AAAAAaaaaHHH! THUMP! CLANG! CRAAASSSHHHH!" was heard as she collided with a display…

And shattered its contents.

Kim shakily stood as Judson (who had been poring through a tome) looked on as Charlene frowned…

As she stood she was licked by… The Unicorn. '!' She felt tingly. "Uh… heh, heh, heh."

Judson resumed looking through the tome… "Usually it takes a Librarian 4 hours to find and fire up the Anti-Gravity Jetpack. Congratulations, Kim. You only took three." He said as he began to walk away.

Kim looked at the display's shattered contents… "OHMIGOD!" she cried.

Horrified.

Absolutely.

"I _broke it!_" Tears pooled. "_I broke THE HOLY GRAIL!_" she wept… "_I __**broke**__ THE HOLY GRAIL!_"

_**She**_ had destroyed _the_ Relic of Christendom…

Judson turned and looked calmly at her. "Did You?"

A glow surrounded the pieces… The Grail _reformed_.

"It takes more than a fall to destroy something like The Grail… or… a Legend." Judson said with a smile.

Kim's mind whirled at what she'd seen… at what sat before her…

"Go home Kim. The Library opens at seven. We'll start again tomorrow."

-

While Kim had been Exploring…

Anne decided to wander… a bit.

Eventually she 'found' herself sitting in Don _H_'s coffeehouse.

This was noticed by Bonnie… 'Hmmm. Kim's Mom.' She grinned as she watched Anne while the console sifted through data. 'Think I'll say 'Hi'. Looks Good. Nice colors. Black slacks and tunic… Teal blouse. Love The Heels.' She stood and straightened her Jet and Tan suit.

She walked out and took Anne's order to her table. "Would Madame like Persian Crème with her Viennese Café'?" she said as Anne looked through her PDA's email.

"No. Straight is fine…" the saucer was placed before her. Anne heard a chair leg scrape the floor as the server sat.

"I beg your pardo…Bonnie!" she cried as she recognized her daughter's former rival.

To Bonnie's surprise Anne hugged her! "Hi. It's good to see you too." She squeezed back. "What brings you her…" Bonnie got a knowing look. "Hernando."

Anne smiled as she took in Bonnie's look. "Yes."

"He's a good man Anne. Kim's lucky… to have him as a friend." Bonnie said as she waved a server over and ordered. "Vietnamese Gold. Straight."

"Well?" Anne asked. Worried Mother written on her face.

"They… I think they like each other a lot… But… He's loyal to Ron." She raised a hand, warding off her next question. "He's alive. That's all I can say."

Years of reading between the lines in hospital ER's and at her practice told Anne to ease off. Bonnie was clearly relaxed… and hopeful… about _something_. She decided to wait. "Bonnie… I'd like to celebrate Kimmie's new job…" she gazed at the young woman before her. "Interested?"

"I'd be delighted. It'd give me a chance to get some things behind us… K and I." she said as the server placed her order before her. "I like the look." "Thanks. Yours is great too." Anne said.

She took Anne's left hand in hers and rubbed her fingers. "How long?"

"Two years. His 'coworker'." She twined her fingers with Bonnie's and squeezed. "Still single?"

"Yeah. Guys are intimidated by me. I'm still looking though. Open to new opportunities."

"Wonderful."

-

"Ok. I'll go. Is it ok if I look at a few more things?" Kim said.

"Certainly. Before you leave… I'd like to show you something." Judson said.

"Uh… Ok."

-

Kim walked over to The Apple and picked it up. The Serpent craftily looked on.

She made her way over to The Unicorn for some reason… wishing she'd had more to give…

…

The Unicorn gazed at the Maiden before him… then looked harder… and shuddered with dread as it set aside plans to seduce her with a more pleasing Human form… She was destined to be with another… one that could… _would_ kill him.

He removed the 'enchantment' he'd placed on her.

"Wanna be friends boy?" Kim asked as she absent-mindedly fed him… The Apple. 'Ah… what could it hurt? Judson said it's just an apple he left there.'

He nickered and licked her hand. She petted him and walked off towards the last place she'd seen Judson… fascinated by The Library's treasures…

The Apple reappeared on its cushion.

The Serpent smiled.

-

He popped the latch to his stall emboldened by what The Apple had showed him… this time… he trotted off…

Charlene, absorbed in her favorite pastime (receipts) was wandering in the Depths…

She heard a whinny.

Hooves.

'Oh No…' she thought as she looked up… into The Unicorn's smile. "Ahhhh!" 'Not again!'

The chase was on…

-

30 minutes later.

"Ohhhh. It'll cost extra to get the stains out!" Charlene growled. Apopletic.

"Oh… My… God." Kim cried. "I'm SO Sorry."

"Welll…" Judson said. 'We'll have to put him in isolation… I didn't know he could 'zap' someone with a lick…' "You are related to Catherine The Great…" Deadpan. Very.

"She chased _Horse Soldiers_… not… Ohhhh…" Charlene moaned.

Eventually Judson got her calmed down, and they walked over to a wall covered with paintings.

"Before you leave Kim, I'd like to show you something." Judson said as he gestured to the wall before them.

He turned and looked her in the eye. "Kim, I believe in you." He said as they began to walk by the paintings. "In fact, one day I believe you'll be just as great as Eldred the Truly Wonderful." He said as he waved a hand casually at a painting of a tall balding man in medieval robes.

Charlene humphed.

Kim looked at the Heroes of the Library… and was intimidated. Would she have taken those crazy missions if there had been no limelight? These men and women had done so and changed Human History.

They had quietly done more than she'd ever thought about… and had saved the World.

"Uh… I'd just like to be known as The Girl… Who Did Her Best." She blushed.

"I think 'The Girl Who Can Do Anything' will do just fine." He said with a wink.

Kim's blood chilled as she looked at a painting… 'Bad Road.' She thought.

It held a tall, distinguished, dark haired man dressed in Armani. His right hand caressed Pandora's Box, while his left was akimbo and held The Apple.

'Hmmm. That apple looks like…!' "Uh. Who's this?"

Judson and Charlene sighed. "That's Edward Wilde. He was the last Librarian. May he Rest."

"Huh?" a startled Kim said.

"He didn't make it back from a mission. Kim… we owe no allegiance to any agency or government. We safeguard these treasures… for the time when Humanity's able to use them… or not." He led her to the elevator. "Go home. We'll start again in the morning."

"Yes Sir."

-

Home.

Kim barged in, quietly ecstatic about her new 'job'. She came to a screeching halt when she saw Bonnie and her Mom placing finishing touches on a banner that said 'Congratulations!'

Both were dressed in 'casual' LBD's cut for their figures… with the hose and heels to match.

"Uh… wow. Thanks Mom." She said as Anne got off the step ladder and hugged her.

Bonnie gave her a wink and thumbs up.

"You're welcome Kimmie. So. Tell me all about it." Anne gushed.

"Um… It's really cool Mom. I get to…" Excalibur came to mind. "work with a lot of cool books."

"Really."

"Yeah. It's… it suits me. Truly. Spankin'." She said with a gleam in her eye.

Anne noticed. She hadn't seen that or heard 'Spankin' since Kim's mission days… "I'm happy for you Kimmie." She paused with a wicked grin. "Don't ask me how… but Hernando learned how to make Ron's '7 Layers of Heaven'."

"That's Great!" Kim's eyes narrowed. "Mom, what's Bonnie doing here?"

"Oh. Welll… I was taking in the sights and found myself in front of the Don _H_… and welll… here she is. Sorry Kimmie. I couldn't resist. I had to see what he was like…"

"Don't worry K… I talked to her…" Bonnie said as she propped her right elbow on Anne's shoulder… and winked at Kim.

"Bonnie!" Kim flared at the two women, then calmed down. "mom. He's just a friend… i hope… he knows something about Ron… and he is nice…"

"That fine Dear. Go have some cake." Anne said.

Kim walked into the kitchen, cut a huge slice, went to her room and shut her door. 'Got a LOT of thinking, and studying to do.' She thought as she turned on her computer.

-

"Well. What would you like to do… Girl's Night Out?" Bonnie asked from her seat on Anne's couch.

Anne slid next to her… "In." she said.

Bonnie looked at Anne. Deer Caught In Headlights.

Anne caressed her cheek… teased an ear with her fingers… and Kissed Bonnie.

Liquid Torrents of Fire Raged.

"The Walls are 'proofed." Anne said as she took Bonnie's hand and led her to her Boudoir… Hips Swaying.

"oh." … "Anne… I'm not…" she said as she was led inside.

"It's ok… neither am I." she purred. "Just a taste… now and then."

-

Electric Kisses chilled her as Anne licked the hollows of her sculpted throat…

Air burned in her lungs as she held tight…

Nipples were teased to puffy perfection as their dresses floated away…

"AhhhH!" Bonnie groaned as Anne nipped her… and suckled.

Hands flew to Anne's Secret font and teased her Pearl…

As Anne caressed the base of her carved spine…

Legs buckled…

Twined bodies tumbled lustily onto a four poster…

Teal flashed at Aquamarine…

Tongues wrestled…

Anne and Bonnie drank from their Chalices…

Anne dug in and sucked Bonnie's Pearl…

"Ungh! Anh! God!" she cried as her Honey gushed…

"Wait…" she heard as she caught her breath.

Anne stumbled over to her dresser…

She strode into Bonnie's vision…

She was speechless as she saw Anne standing before her…

Fist on cocked hip.

Black Garter.

Smoky hose.

4" ankle strap heels.

Slowly toying with her new addition… a black dildo.

"Who says Boys have all the Fun?" she purred as she climbed on and knelt before Bonnie's hungry Font…

She jacked with both hands as Bonnie braced her legs and arched herself…

Anne leaned in…

Bonnie hooked her legs around her back…

Honey ran…

Both howled…

'Til…

"AUUUNNNGGHHH! ANNNNE! LOVE ITTTT!"

Heat Lightning flashed behind their eyes…

Later…

"My turn." Bonnie purred between suckling Anne's Perfect Pair.

"MmmHmmm."

-

Wraiths tore through the Library's defenses…

Several men and women lay torn… as the wraiths popped the elevator open and descended below while others waited.

Judson walked into the entry hall where he and Kim had started her journey…

He paused when he saw the fallen guards.

Pain slammed through the back of his head…

Then darkness.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

While errands of quiet mayhem were being committed at The Library; Don Hernando was aiding the police in their efforts to smash several drug deals…

For some reason the major druglords were able to increase their street supply.

It was high grade from a new source. Hernando was aiding the DEA's investigation…

With the aid of a trusted friend…

"Amigo, are you ready?" he whispered before he entered the 'abandoned' warehouse.

"Yeah. Don't worry, DEA and SWAT's ready. Just relax and let me do my job." A friend whispered into his ear via a link disguised as a hearing aid.

"Si."

-

The troop slithered through The Library seeking a certain item.

A quiet, burly, tattooed man dressed in black camo waved them on. None dared to touch anything except what they sought.

All feared his partner. They knew _exactly_ what that person was capable of.

They ignored Atlantean Power Crystals, The Philosopher's Stone, The Ark, and countless other items until…

They found it.

And slithered into the night.

-

In Anne's boudoir…

Bonnie checked her watch, slid out of bed and drove to her home in the ritzier part of Hell's Kitchen…

Anne lay in bed… and smiled as the one she'd had a juicy dalliance with drove home. Before she slept she thought a heartfelt prayer that Kim would find joy.

-

Later that evening, Don Hernando entered his home, set his alarm to silent standby and slept like the dead.

-

Ergo.

The only one on duty monitoring what had happened was the silenced security system as it took pictures of the culprits.

-

The next day…

Kim bounced out of bed, her head swimming with allusions and facts gleaned from her research. She knew for certain that this was a job she'd earned…

And truly _wanted_.

She dashed through, a whirlwind of joy and embraced change…

Out of renewed habit she pocketed her Kimmunicator…

Dashed out of her home…

Mussed the doorman's hair to his grinning chagrin… ;3

Tore through the nearest Don _H_ coffeehouse, pausing long enough to find she had honored status as a customer…

Pausing only long enough to say "Wow." she left the coffeehouse and hurried to the Library.

She bumped into Charlene and held forth a peace offering.

Kim shyly looked at her. "Um. My way of saying I'm sorry about the 'thing' yesterday…" she nervously smiled at her colleague.

Charlene looked at the proffered cup… and sniffed. "I… uh didn't know what you liked so I had them brew up a cuppa Joe." She said as she juggled the cups and somehow managed to stack several creams and sugars on top.

Charlene took the proffered cup, rolled her eyes as she pocketed the condiments and said… "Suck up. I hate that."

Kim grinned.

They entered the foyer…

It was quiet…

"Hmmm… must be shift change…" Charlene said as they made their way to the 2nd floor…

"…"

There he lay…

Judson…

And two guards lay close by…

Charlene and Kim ran to him.

"I've got a pulse…" Charlene said, terror on her face.

Kim checked the guards. She shook 'No.'

"Mmmnh!" Judson groaned as he attempted to sit up. They helped him up… anger flashed through his eyes as they swept over the guards. "The tape…"

Kim and Charlene gingerly guided/followed Judson into The Library. They sat him behind his desk and watched as he checked the system's logs…

Kim thought about the software design… it seemed familiar…

She watched as a group of men boiled down the steps…

One seemed… different. Kim was still. Her hair rose.

Judson zoomed in on the leader's raised arm… A jet serpent writhed on said arm.

Her attention snapped to as she heard Charlene's horrified gasp.

"Le Confrerie du Serpent… The Serpent Brotherhood. They named themselves after the Serpent that gave knowledge to Adam and Eve in The Garden…" Judson said as he replayed the video. He gaze turned to Kim. "They used to be allies… there was a difference of opinion… about how The Library's treasures were to be used… they caused burning of the Alexandrian Collection…" he turned to Charlene, "Check the inventory."

Kim stared at the video…

A petite form's eyes flashed through a mask of jet towards the camera!

'NO!' Kim thought as Judson and Charlene checked the inventory…

What shocked Kim was… she somehow knew it was… _Iyori_!

"They only had time for one item… they knew all about our fail-safe…" Charlene said as they watched the woman pull off her hood and use it to grab one item.

They grew quiet. Kim saw them furtively looking at her.

Kim's suspicions were confirmed. Worse, she now knew that Ron's disappearance was connected to their one time friend.

Judson and Charlene knew something about it.

Ice ran down her spine… especially at Judson's next words.

"They've taken The Spear of Destiny."

Gears turned as Kim thought…

The Spear.

AKA The Spear of Longinus… The Spear of Doom… The Spear of Destiny.

The spear used by a Roman legionnaire to pierce Christ's side…

A weapon that had bathed in the Blood of (what some would argue) a Demigod…

A key…

But to _what?_

"You've heard of The Spear?" Judson asked Kim.

"Yes Sir. It's said to be a key to incredible power… rumors say several men have tried to use it over the years to aid in their conquests…" 'This is crazy… Then too, there's The Grail…' she thought.

"They're _not_ rumors… Hitler had a piece." Judson quietly said.

"Wow."

"Hrm. One of the Librarians broke The Spear into three pieces." Judson rose and walked over to a bookcase. "One piece was kept here… The other two pieces were hidden in other parts of the World…"

"Oh?" Kim asked as he fiddled with the bookcase.

Judson pulled out a leather bound volume. "Remember, Hitler only had _one piece_, imagine what would happen if someone had all three."

They shuddered.

"Ok. I've fought guys like Drakken and Shego, Ron and I discovered ninja were real even… but 'Le Confrere du Serpent' what's up with _that_?"

"While The Library has pursued peaceful means… they have sought to influence things by the use of power… Ages ago they broke all ties with The Library…" Judson said.

"And we've been at war ever since." Charlene finished.

"What about GJ?" Kim asked with a sinking feeling. "I'm sure Dr. Director would listen…"

"Sure. Call Betty Director. Tell her that someone's stolen 'The Spear of Destiny'. Thorazine comes in Raspberry Vanilla these days." Charlene snapped.

Judson handed Kim a rucksack while they argued. She absent-mindedly slipped it on. "Kim." She turned to look at him. "Before you met Drakken… and exposed his existence to the World… he was considered a myth… Betty was hard pressed to take him seriously until the Diablo Incident." He paused and looked _into_ her… "This is another one of 'those times'… The only person that can do this _is_ you. _You're The Librarian_." He placed the volume in her hands. "At least they didn't get the book."

"What's this?" she asked as she rifled through the pages. "The Language of The Birds!"

"Man's original tongue before God confounded our speech at the fall of The Tower Of Babel." Judson said. "There's only one person that can read it."

His eyes said 'you.'

"But…"

Judson smiled. "The best way to hide something is to leave it in plain sight. This book holds the secrets to the location of the other pieces. We do know that one piece is hidden in the 'Amazin' Rainforest'. If they get their hands on the Spear…"

"But…"

"It's your Destiny." He said.

"I… don't believe in that…" she looked away. "not anymore…" '_not since Ron…_'

"Yes you do." Charlene said.

Her eyes snapped to Charlene's in shock… especially at what she found there.

Under all the sarcasm… and armor… she believed…

No.

Charlene had _faith_… in…

Her.

"Kim. You're the _best_ candidate we've ever had. The most learned we've ever seen." Judson said.

Kim shook her head.

"Are you… or are you _not_ 'The Girl Who Can Do Anything'?" He asked.

Kim thought…

About all of those Librarians before her…

"Ok… I'll do it."

Judson smiled. Charlene sniffed.

Kim's eyes settled on the monitor's frozen picture. She pointed at Iyori. "You know something. Spill." They squirmed under her patented glare.

"It's not what you think…" Charlene said.

Judson sighed. "We sent an agent to Yamanouchi… he happened to connect with… Ron. Ron disappeared that night… our agent… survived. Ron's alive…"

"Did this 'Serpent Brotherhood' have something to do with…" Kim grated. '_Ron, Rufus, Sensei…_' Emotions tumbled…

"Yes. They killed Sensei… and those students that refused to join. Ron…" Judson said.

"Save it." Kim held up a hand. "Since he's alive… I'll find him. You've helped enough. _Not_."

Charlene frowned as she prepared a retort. "I _mean it!_"

"Here's your passport." Judson said as he handed her an envelope.

"Yes Sir."

"Keep your receipts." Charlene growled.

"Kim… Ron's alive… it's complicated…" he looked at her. "Just remember one thing…"

"Yes Sir?"

"The most valuable things about The Library aren't here…" he waved at the exhibits before they entered the elevator. "But here." He pointed at her head and heart.

"I'll do my best." Kim was forlorn. She'd just found out Magic's real… and there _really_ were serpents in The Garden. 'this tanks…'

"…"

"The Fate of The World is in my hands." Kim said as they walked towards the front exit.

Judson nodded. "Look at it this way. You'll be a Hero again."

-

A man watched the neon forest below…

Two of his followers entered his suite.

"We have it." A woman purred.

Iyori.

Hair was roughly grabbed as the man grinned demoniacally. "One piece. You only have _one_." He hissed.

"We'll get the others." The team leader, A rough man named Rhodes said, his heart quailing.

"I know you will." The man hissed as he shoved the woman away from him.

He turned away.

The woman placed the piece in his hands.

"Soon. All will be mine."

Said none other than Edward Wilde, former Librarian.

-

Kim sat in 1st class on the 767 absorbed in the task before her…

"Kim." She glanced up to see Judson's face in the LCD screen in the seat before her "Remember the book has the keys you need to find the other two pieces. 'Trust No One'."

"Yes Sir." Judson vanished. 'How'd he _do_ that?'

Passengers shook their heads at the crazy redhead…

-

Dialects and languages long dead sang to her as she studied the volume…

Festooned with stickups Kim wrestled.

She mumbled to herself as her confidence grew…

Passengers stared and grumbled despite her apologies…

Her mind flashed through all of the combinations that led to modern language…

Until…

A commotion bored through her elation.

A man eased his way into the cabin followed by a blonde, svelte, buxom Captain. "Really chica! I'm impressed with your piloting skills…"

Kim's eyes snapped up as she heard the voice.

The hair was blond… _like Ron's_.

The rest of him…

Don Hernando.

Kim blushed as he waved at the Captain. "But I must take my seat." His eyes slid towards Kim… and smiled. "Ah! There it Is! Hola!"

The Captain stared daggers at Kim before she stomped off.

Hernando slid into his seat. "It's good to see you chica." He stretched and straightened his suit. His hands fumbled with his ID…

"Uh… you too. Sorry, but mucho busy here." She said, grinning like an idiot.

"Ah! Sorry Kim." He was fast asleep.

Something about the language…

Then too…

Something about _him_…

"BOOYAH!" snapped through the cabin followed by 'Shhh!' 'Shaddap!' and other expletives.

"Sorry." she grinned through her fellow passengers' anger. 'I _did_ it! I can read the Language of The Birds! YES!'

"Vas?" Hernando said.

"I can read it! The Language of The Birds!" she peered at Hernando. "You. You're perfect! Uh I mean… The Golden Mean…" 'Yes! _That's_ what's been bugging me!'

"Chica. No. I'm no such thing. Ha!" He said with scorn. His face softened. "Ron… was… is… _You_ are perfection."

"Oh Really?" Kim grinned as she began to lock horns with this man.

A discussion raged…

-

While Kim and Hernando fussed…

Other eyes watched.

"Are you sure she's that tough? I thought it was an act. Propaganda." Rhodes hissed to Iyori as she smoothed her stewardess rig. "She's the new Librarian?"

"Hai! She is as formidable now as then… if not more so…" she said with a practiced eye. "Be on your guard."

They nodded to their men.

Iyori stepped forward.

"Are you the Air Marshal?" she asked a beefy looking man as he sat, pretending to read a paper.

"Why yes I am. What's the…" he was dead before he knew it. Slain with a fugu dart to the neck.

They began to close in.

-

Kim wandered to the ladies room. Rhodes rose from his seat and blocked her way.

"Uh. Excuse you." She said as she tried to push past.

Her eye tracked a pattern on his arm…

"!" 'Serpent Brotherhood!'

Rhodes reached for her…

His men closed in…

Iyori popped up…

Kim's foot stomped Rhodes' chest as she backflipped…

Passengers screamed.

"Don't worry chica! I have your back!" Hernando growled as he punched and kicked their opponents.

"What are you doing?" she cried as she dodged several attempts to snag her and followed up with well placed palm strikes and kicks.

Iyori slid before her and tried to use 'Monkey Grasps the Peach'.

She was kicked in the thigh and chopped in the breast with an itemi by Hernando…

Kim broke free.

Hernando grabbed her hand and ran forward.

"WAIT! Who the hell are you?" Kim howled as Hernando dispatched several more Serpents with a panther's grace.

His badge sailed into her hands…

It said. Sr. Noone.

'_Trust No One…_ ohhh! Wait 'til I see Judson!' Kim watched as he dug through several bags by the front hatch…

And pulled out two chutes…

He slid on a chute, popped the hatch…

And tossed her out!

-

"I told you she was to be respected." Iyori hissed.

"She's just lucky he showed up." Rhodes grumbled as they watched them dive towards the earth below.

"We shall see."

-

Kim screamed as she fell…

Gentle hands grabbed firmly and slid a chute onto her…

A catch was released…

They gently floated down…

Eventually…

They landed.

-

"OOOOO!" she fumed at Hernando as he nonchalantly walked through the jungle, machete on hip.

He turned and smiled. "Sorry chica. I work for The Library. Judson sent me to keep an eye on you…"

Kim stomped through… pausing only long enough to pluck specimens from the growth around her.

A hand stopped her. She was spun around.

"Focus." He said.

She took a swing at him…

He ducked and rolled away.

"Were you _there_?"

"Si." Hernando was shaken. "I promise to tell you what I know later… now we must find our bearings. He was right amiga… it is truly 'Amazin'…"

Despite herself… or maybe because of it…

Kim laughed.

"He was my best friend." Hernando said as he leaned against three trees. "I bet you can't do it."

"Do what?" she asked, the blush of laughter in her cheeks.

"Find our bearings. Ron said you could do it. He said it was uncanny how you did things." He grinned back at her.

"You realize… I have no idea… I… It's…"

"Do your best."

Kim sighed. "Ok. I'll just climb that tree and get an idea of where we are."

-

Eventually they made it to the forest roof…

The sun shone from behind the clouds…

A mountain sat in the distance as a Condor sailed the winds…

Kim gazed at the beauty before her.

"Well Chica?" Hernando burst from the foliage to her right.

"Welll… the bird's a Blue Condor… and the mountain's gotta be Porto Velho… this time of year only a few peaks are high enough to have heavy snow… and Bolivar Rock's over there… Lets see… 5.2° lat., 64.6° long. Going towards 5.4° lat., 64.9° South and West…"

"For us normal folks chica?"

"Oh. Heh. Yeah. Uh we've gotta go 27.4 miles southwest."

They shimmied down to the forest below.

"How Kim?"

"I memorized the second most beautiful thing I've ever loved." She said as they set out.

"What's the first?" Hernando asked.

"Ron."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

Bonnie's office.

Equipment hummed while a genius worked…

An old friend of Kim's sat before Bonnie's 'workstation' amazed at what Hernando had designed…

The same friend that had helped him with the raid…

He slyly peeked at Bonnie… and liked her amber pants suit and sky blue blouse…

Meanwhile Bonnie gazed with hidden interest at him…

And drooled over the carved Adonis he'd become…

Dressed in a salmon pink shirt and charcoal slacks.

"So…" she said shyly as she set a cup of coffee next to him. "Warm. Just like you wanted...Are we good?" 'He's so… so… I hardly know anything about him… He's awesome… humble…'

"Huh?" his eyes flashed over her and hid in the LCD… 'She's hot… has been since high school… glad she mellowed out…'

"The system I mean." 'C'mon Bonnie… he's just a guy… an Awesome, Brainy, Hottie of a guy… Damn You Anne Possible… You just had to get me started…' she thought as he leaned back in her chair. "Can we track him?"

"No." He rumbled as her face fell. "Wait! It's not because the system's flawed… it's just that the Amazon's always been a problem. The weather…" he said as she absent-mindedly sat on his right hand. "We won't be able to contact them for a bit…" a bead of sweat ran down his back. "She's in good hands… and there's a 'friend' that owes him _and_ Ron a favor that's keepin' an eye on 'em…"

"Oh…that's cool…" Bonnie fidgeted inside.

Teal and Brown eyes Locked…

…

Blushing.

"SORRY!" Coffee spilled, ran down his slacks…

Bonnie rushed over to a cabinet, pulled out a roll of towels, dashed to his side and began to help wipe up the mess…

She thought about his hand… then pushed it aside as she worried about her… friends. 'Wow! Yeah. She's a friend… at least I _wanna_ work on it.'

A huge hand clasped hers and pulled her up. "Bonnie. It'll be ok. Kim's The Librarian… You'll see. She's saved the World countless times when she was 'just' Kim Possible."

"You think so, huh?" she said as she surprised herself…

And sat in his lap.

"Yeah. I do." 'Man! She's gorgeous!' "Hey. Uh. You wanna get something? I'm done here!" 'the helll…? She's sitting in my… lap!' 'Tension' grew.

Smoky Teal eyes leaned into a kiss…

He returned it…

She rose…

He was captivated by the Radiance all Women feel and shine with when they've found The One…

"C'mon Wade." She said as she winked at him over her shoulder. "We've got some talkin' to do!"

He grinned.

-

The Amazin' Rainforest.

Eyes watched as Kim and her partner walked through the bush…

Plotting on the best way to even the score with Hernando…

-

Iyori and her men watched as the native guide tracked Kim and Hernando.

Rhodes watched as the guide searched for clues in the brush…

"Why do we have to use this guy? I thought you and your guys could handle anything that comes our way?" he grumbled as he swatted at gnats.

"True. But _he_ wants us to use locals so we won't have to clash with the tribes in the area." She paused as she sensed something…

"What?" Rhodes grunted.

"Nothing… that you have to worry about… Let's go."

They followed the guide as he set out after Kim and Hernando…

-

Kim glanced at Hernando as she tucked specimens into her ruck. "So. How'd you get into this mess?"

Hernando looked at her. "I was trained in Cuba… Departmento America… as a saboteur… I was better at saving people… Judson found me… gave me a new life… here we are…"

"The Shops?"

"Ron's idea. He said a man like me could do more to help people if I worked _with_ them… He gave me some of his Naco money… taught me how to invest it…" he turned away from her…

Gears turned in Kim's head…! "Wait! How long have you known…"

"Since he went solo… broke away from you… He found us… said he _saw_ us… and would do favors from time to time… He set it up so Sensei could help train our agents…"

"And That Night?" 'That's My Ron! Wait, he was _that good? He_ found _them?_ Guess Judson was right about Phoebus…'

"The Serpents… they came… leveled the school with their Black Arts… Ron dragged me to safety as he helped others… He was wounded… Sensei was dead… Rufus too…" he glowed. "Just like when they killed Edward…" he mumbled.

"He gave you his gift. The Power." Her angry eyes stared into his. Angry because he'd _survived_… and Ron _hadn't_. He was a bastard… just because he'd made it… and she was most angry with herself for being _so selfish_.

"Si." A tear ran. He understood her anger… wept for them both. "but I_ paid_ a price… He _did_ survive…" Kim's heart skipped a beat, too shocked for words as he looked round. Night was falling. "Come chica. We must make camp." Hernando said as he began to gather wood.

Kim helped, and realized they'd managed to climb a plateau, and had a great vantage point. 'Good vantage point.' '!' "What did you mean they 'got' Edward?"

Hernando turned and looked at Kim. "Edward Wilde and I were Amigos. We were on a mission in the Arctic when they killed him. I've been on solo missions ever since."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "That's why you've avoided her. Estupido. Bonnie likes you… a _lot_." She growled as they rolled a log before their fire pit.

He sadly grinned. "De nada. There's another. Her Heart Knows." He said as he lit their fire.

Kim slumped down on the log. "Some Librarian I turned out to be… I couldn't even tell Iyori was on our trail… just lucky Ron's 'dumb skills' rubbed off…"

Hernando jumped up, turned, and _slapped her!_

Stunned Kim held her cheek. Heat in her face. "Don't You _Ever_ Say That Again! NOBODY Talks That Way About Librarians… NOT EVEN THE LIBRARIAN!"

"sorry…" she wept.

Hernando slumped… and sat next to her. "I'm sorry too chica… It's just that…" he _looked_ at her. "I Believe." He wrapped an arm around her…

"I know." Kim stood, hair prickled on her neck as she felt… something. She crept to the plateau's edge…

And saw several fires!

She waved Hernando forward…

He looked, nodded at her and doused their fire.

"They're using a guide." He whispered. Kim got it. They sat on the log.

"It's cold up here." She said as she leaned on him.

"Don't try anything chica…" Hernando said good-humoredly.

"It's ok. Your Virtue's safe with me…" she smiled. 'goof.'

He drifted off…

She thought about Ron… and his sacrifice…

Despite her tears… she smiled.

For she was Extremely Proud…

Of her Love.

-

As she sat and thought…

A patch of peridot began to glow in the jungle. Kim recalled the Mesoamerican legends… how it was supposed to glow in the presence of buried treasure… hidden love… be a stone of power…

They were glowing around her and Hernando…

In a perfect circle…

Arms had formed like the inner spokes in a Medicine Wheel!

Shaking her head in disbelief Kim stared at the magic before her eyes 'til she dozed off.

-

She was awakened by a glow.

_A Blue Glow_.

Coming from… Hernando!

She rose… and scrambled away from him…!

His face writhed… voices… a voice whined from within!

Gears clicked as she Diagnosed him…

Multiple personality disorder…

She'd seen it before…

But nothing _like_ this…

Kim had seen patients faces… their _demeanors_ change… CAT scans had shown various metabolic patterns appear inside the brains of the affected patients when they changed gears… needless to say, said patterns were highly individualistic… it was argued in certain circles that there _really_ was someone else inside…

But _this_…

It was impossible…

Yet here it was.

Judson's words haunted her…

"_Impossible… cellphones… until recently… totally impossible… You talk in here… and someone hears you over there… fifty years ago this would be a Library item…__**we watch others with gifts… like Team Go… we only intervene when there's a problem…**_"

"_Stewards._"

"_Yes._"

Now she stared in shock at what lay before her…

Ron.

Here.

In The Flesh.

_Here!_

And…

Hernando…

But_ Different_…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
'The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

A man lay wounded…

One lay dying…

Chaos reigned…

The Serpents had achieved the impossible.

Sensei was dead.

Yamanouchi was in ruins.

Enough had survived to rebuild.

Yet a treasure was in danger of being lost.

Ron Stoppable was dying… because one he'd loved had betrayed them.

Iyori.

She'd killed Sensei and Rufus by merging with the Darkness.

_The shock was too much_.

Hernando watched as his friend… nay his _brother_ died from said shock.

Ron had risked all to save Yamanouchi. He'd saved Hernando and bound his wounds.

Hernando silently cursed The Serpents.

…

Teeth were grit, a prayer was uttered.

The Power flowed around them.

A question was asked… by The Universe…

Two Souls…

One with no one…

One that had _Someone_…

One Task…

One Goal…

To Make Sure…

One Made It _Home_.

Somehow… The Infinite _allowed_ a pact to be struck.

-

The jungle was silent.

Kim sat before them.

Angry…

Shaken…

Hopeful…

Hernando was a wraith…

A ghostly sentry that stood between Kim and her Love…

Ron.

_He lay before her_.

"I need Ron… He's… He…" she cried, angry that she was this close… and blocked from being with the man she _loved_.

"Why chica? _Why do you still care?_" Hernando asked. "You fought him. _Rejected him_."

"No. I just didn't understand…" she wept. "i didn't know… i never suspected that Phoebus had… _I Need Him!_"

The jungle held its breath…

"_Your distraction_, Senora?" Hernando said.

Emotion ran through her frame. Taut with need… _Fearful she'd lose him again_… Kim _stood_.

"My _partner_._** My Love.**_ You…you're just a ghost…figment… whatever! Just give him back… to me… _please_?" she said with an unintentional pout.

Hernando looked at Kim… and at Ron… then…

In a flash…

"So Be It, Chica." He stepped 'aside'!

The Jungle breathed with chatter…

The Glow surrounded them… Two Souls were healed…

And_ learned about each other_ as… The Balance Was Restored.

Ron stood before her.

Kim rushed forward and hugged him!

"Kim… I'm so sorr…" regrets were melted with a Kiss.

She leaned back and gazed into his eyes as he hugged her…!

Flecks of Ice, Emerald, and gold were in his eyes! Hernando's face flickered in them. 'Well. I guess he's still here. Kinda.' She buried her face in his chest, and shook. 'I don't care. He's back to stay. Love him!'

Love (tempered with newfound Understanding) that had waited a seeming Eternity…

Blazed between them.

-

Eventually reality set in…

Kim's mind raced as she thought about what _hadn't been said_. "Ron… what happened to the last Librarian?"

"…" He sagged. "Hernando… It's like he said. They… the Serpent Brotherhood killed him." Tears. "Just like they…" Anger. "helped Iyori kill Sensei and Rufus." His eyes flashed with Blue.

"Why… did she…?" Kim asked, dreading the answer.

His eyes were full of sorrow and sad joy. "Because I chose you. She sold her soul… and used what she'd learned to ravage the school."

"I'm sorry. He was a good man."

"Yeah."

-

They slept.

For the first time since he'd vanished…

Kim slept in peace…

As did Ron.

-

A personage faded into the brush as others closed in…

'Another Time…' was thought. Teeth flashed in a feral grin.

-

They woke an hour later.

"…kp…" he whispered.

"I know…"

They were surrounded.

Men melted out of the bush…

Resplendent in Quetzal plumes.

"This is bad." Ron tried to quip.

"Oh yeah. Bad." She distractedly shot back as she listened to them.

One of the men draped in emerald plumes, gestured that they follow as others in the party leveled their spears and chivvied them.

They followed.

"KP, what are they saying?" Ron whispered as he stumbled through the brush.

"Dunno…" they passed a marker festooned with shrunken heads. She glared at him, silently urging him to cool it. "Well… now we know the reports of Headhunting tribes in this area _are_ true." She glanced at him. "Now's not the time to panic… Ron."

"Gotcha Kim."

…

He couldn't help it. Ron wryly smiled at her. She smiled back.

A tribesman poked her with the butt of his spear. "Hey!" she growled. "Do that again and I'll…"

"Kidding!" Ron said as he goosed her. "She's kidding!" In a stage whisper he asked, "What are they saying?"

"Uh… I can't make it out yet… they're talking too fast… Kungapakori maybe, with a splash of several dialects…"

"Uh huh. Oh yeah. I see." Ron winked at her.

'Goof! We could be killed any second and he's being silly…' she grinned back. "At least they don't want to kill us. Yet."

"Hmmm. Maybe they want to torture us first…" he said.

"Not helping!"

"Sorry."

Despite herself she laughed.

-

Eventually they made it to a small village. Men, women and children swarmed around the hunting party as they tried to get close to the strangers. Kim and Ron were herded before a man wearing a large crown of feathers.

Kim listened as he spoke to them and the tribe. Ron nervously watched as she stepped forward, he forced himself to relax as he planned their escape…

She and the Chief spoke rapidly. Kim watched Ron from the corner of her eye as she spoke to the Chief, glee coursing through her as she saw Ron's surprise as…

"Norte Americanos! Kim Possible y Ron Stoppable!" The Chief cried to the villagers.

"Kim?" He asked, stunned.

"It's Portuguese… The language I mean… a patois." She grinned, eyes sparkling. "I told them we're friends…" She blushed. "Team Possible."

"Coolio!" 'That's My KP!' he thought as the Chief raised his hands and spoke to the village… 'Wait! Did She Say Tea…?'

They were escorted to the heart of the village, and sat with the Chief as his warriors began to dance. Kim and Ron were impressed with their prowess.

Kim whispered to Ron, "This is a great honor Ron. They're performing the…"

"Mongo Dance." Ron grinned as Kim sat shocked. "I took some classes in Anthro, Kim. Ya never know."

She smiled and leaned on him.

-

They were led to an ornate hut by the Chief and his warriors, and went inside.

Kim surveyed the room and placed her sack on the only bed, as Ron tossed his machete aside, plucked several feathers from some wall hangings…

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Kimila… Obviously they think we're 'a couple'," he said as he bobbed and weaved in his interpretation of their dance, "It'd be a shame to disappoint 'em…"

"You…" she laughed, "can sleep on the floor."

"Aww Man!" he moaned as she tossed a blanket and pillows at him. "So Not Fair! A Guy Goes Through A Bunch Of Crap, And THIS Is The Thanks He Gets!"

"Ronnn."

"Okayyy." He grumbled as she turned in, her back to him. "Goof." She whispered.

"Yeah." he shot back, "But I'm _your_ goof."

She smiled in the darkness…

-

Ron woke… To see Kim snuggled into him… smiled and went back to sleep.

-

Others closed in…

One in particular hung back, willing to let Kim and Ron enjoy their moment for honor's sake…

-

He woke…

And Panicked!

Kim was gone.

'Calm down… she's probably just…' he found himself strapping on his machete and dashing through the hut's door…

Only to be blinded by sunlight as he heard Kim talking to children…

Gradually his vision cleared, his hackles rose as The Power warned him…

His eyes settled on Iyori, Rhodes and their crew as they took a bead…

"BANG!" a shot rang as he dashed towards her, snatched her hand and bolted into the hut as…

"FOOSH!" Green plasma bolts caused everyone to scatter…

Kim grabbed her satchel as she glanced over her shoulder…

To see Shego blasting Iyori's team.

Kim and Shego's eyes locked before she and Ron dashed down a path…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Kim Possible is… The Librarian

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own the wonderful concept of  
The Librarian' Franchise. Dang it.

Green plasma blasted gouts of soil sky high as the Serpents and Team Possible ran through the jungle…

An Ancient Dragon stalked them all…

"This way!" Ron cried as he lunged to the left.

"No!" Kim cried as she grabbed his collar and tugged right.

Ron tore free and glared at her.

'My God! We're doing it again!' "Ron…"

"Save it!" he hissed as he tackled her, causing them to roll down a trail.

-

Meanwhile…

"We can come to a mutual agreement… yes?" Iyori hissed as she and her team evaded Shego's plasma blasts.

"FOOSH!" a skirl of ash blasted over Iyori as one of her men soundlessly died. All thoughts of her men were forgotten as she evaded Shego's blows… as well she could… What magics she'd learned weren't enough.

Shego was _punishing_ her. Burning cuts rained on her as she was tossed about, her men afraid to fire…

_It_ was wrenched from Iyori's soul.

"Retreat!"

'Bakka! I should have killed her when I had the chance!' she thought as she threw several smoke grenades between them…

"Until next time!" she hissed as they faded into the bush.

"Yeah. You _and_ the Horse ya rode in on." Shego growled as she took off after Team Possible. "Some way to live up to your Name 'Iyori… to proceed piously from the easy to the difficult' Riiight! Little whore!"

-

"OOOF!" they wheezed as they tumbled to a stop.

'Ohhh Maaaannn!' Ron thought as he was struck by their height… and the falls below. "Unh!" he grunted as Kim flipped him onto his back and tugged him away from the edge.

"I can't believe you!" she growled. "We could have been killed! That was an Olmec burial pit you knocked us across! DO YOU KNOW HOW DEEP THEY ARE?"

Ron calmly looked at Kim while she seethed… "SLAP!" Hot tears ran down her cheek! "Don't you _EVER_ leave my sight again! You're The Librarian!" he howled. 'Man! Why'm I _so_ pissed at her?'

"Like you care anymore! Why should I listen to you anyway? You only care about the mission… _not me_." She growled.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah… I'm just like you used to be… That's how Rufus died… I didn't have my best friend and partner there… My ideas are stupid…" he grated out… "I learned from the _best in the biz!_"

She was… 

_It was on_. They fought… that is Kim bit, kicked, and punched; Ron did his best to evade her…

Something tickled his awareness…

"KP! Shhh!" he waved for quiet as he rose and watched their surroundings. "Shego…"

"Oooh! That _tears it!_ Now you're gonna school _me_ on craft while…" Ron's hand clamped over her mouth as his machete began to emit a blue glow…

Kim's eyes bugged as it warped into his hand.

"C'mon out Shego, I know you're there!" he quietly said to the bush as they backed up…

"What so you can spank me with that blade of yours like last time?" they heard before…

"Foosh! Foomp! Foosh!" 

They looked at the drop.

Kim calculated their survival…

Ron turned and grinned at her as he sheathed The Blade. Shark Teeth. '_Oh No._'

"Jump!" Ron cried as they dove off…

-

Ron held Kim and concentrated, a blue glow subtly protected them from the brunt of the rapids… (_she felt incredibly safe in his arms_) finally he relaxed…! Kim grabbed his collar and somehow got them to shore.

He woke to see her worried frown.

"Thanks." He moaned. "Sorry Kim. I…"

"Whatever Ron." She stood and looked at their surroundings. They were surrounded by trees…

Kim tore off her pack, popped out the book, and began to read…

'This is amazing… it's bone dry…' she studiously ignored her _bodyguard_.

Ron looked about… a splash of color caught his eye. "What?"

"I said… You're… _daydreaming!_" she said.

"I was just checking the area… making sure we're safe…" he focused on her. "You have my undivided attention."

"The Book says we 'Follow the Sun 'til it Ends'." She said with some annoyance.

"Kim. I'm sorry." there was something in his voice… broken. "It was Rufus' time… we were able to save who we could _because of what you'd taught me_… I've been doing what I could to keep you safe whenever we could… you _earned_ your right to _whatever_ you want…" he slumped. "You're _the_ best. I'm just…"

"Ron." She found her hand twined with his! His eyes told a tale of longing, imprisonment, and despair…

"I'm sorry too." 'What's he looking at?' "Ron?" she cried as he reached down and picked up a rock…

"I betcha I can make ya smile Kimila." He sang, boyish glint in eye…

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, put that rock down! Now…!" 'So _damned_ Mercurial!' he let fly…

It hit a tree with a splash of red…

A burst of color erupted…

It took her breath away…

Red butterflies swirled about her…

He stood entranced by the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen…

Kim.

Her smile…

The easy way she enjoyed the butterflies…

'Wow.' He thought as he sat watching her… 'Til she swept him up…

And kissed him!

TBC

Booyah!


End file.
